


2019년 휴고상 투표자 자료집: 우리만의 아카이브 (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: AO3에 대해서, 휴고상
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (우리만의 아카이브)는올해 최고의 관련 작품으로 휴고 상의 후보입니다! 이것은 놀라운 성과이며 저희는 휴고 투표자들이 놀라운 협력 작업인 AO3를 인정해주어서 매우 기쁩니다.다음은 AO3에 대한 몇 가지 정보로서, AO3의 기원, 몇 가지 주요 기능 및 이를 모두 가능하게 하는 팀을 포함합니다.2019년 휴고 자료집을 위해 제출한 멋진 PDF도 확인하실 수 있습니다!





	2019년 휴고상 투표자 자료집: 우리만의 아카이브 (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/korean/korean_-_archive_stats.png)

### AO3에 대해서

The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (우리만의 아카이브)는 팬픽션, 팬아트, 팬 비디오 및 포드픽과 같은 변형적 팬워크를 위한 팬이 생성하고 운영하는 비영리적이고 비상업적인 아카이브입니다. 저희 [오픈-소스 코드](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive)는 팬을 위해 처음부터 팬들에 의해 만들어졌고 그것은 저희 비영리 모기업 [OTW(변형적 작품 단체)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/)가 소유한 서버에서 운영됩니다.

저희 사용자들은 전세계의 10대, 조부모님, 초창기 작가 및 전문 작가 등 모든 종류의 팬들이 [휴고상 수상자](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [역사적 RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [, ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works)[포켓몬](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) 등을 포함한 팬덤을 위한 팬작품을 만들고 있습니다. 대부분의 AO3 사용자들은 영어를 그들의 팬덤 언어로 사용하지만, 저희는 그들이 원하는 어떤 언어로든 게시하고 소통하도록 초대합니다.

저희는 모든 종류의 창작자들이 광고나 자신의 작품이 사라지는 것에 대한 두려움 없어 작품을 올릴 수 있는 플랫폼을 제공하는 것에 자부심을 느낍니다. 저희는 AO3를 구축하고 서버를 소유합니다 - 실제로 이 곳이 대부분의 [예산](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)이 소요되는 곳이지만, 저희와 자매 프로젝트가 이것만을 하는건 아닙니다. 저희는 [위험에 처한 팬적인 콘텐츠를 구조하고 호스팅](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/)하기도 합니다. 저희는 창조, 리믹스, 변형에 대한 팬들의 권리를 보호하기 위한 [법적 변호](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/)를 제공합니다. 그리고 10만 단어의 서사시를 창작하든, 짧은 만화를 스케치하든 간에 저희는 여러분이 게시하고 팬 커뮤니티와 공유하기를 환영합니다. 매일 190만 명이 넘는 팬분들이 저희를 찾아주시고, 저희는 더 많은 팬분들을 언제나 환영합니다.

  


### 저희 팀

The [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/)는 750명 이상의 자원봉사자로 구성되어 있으며 거의 모두가 의미 있는 방식으로 AO3에게 영향적인 작업을 수행합니다. 저희는 프로그래머, 시스템 관리자, [태그 조절자](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), 지원 제공자, 정책 시행자, 번역가, [아카이브 구조가](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), 변호사 및 기록 전문가입니다. 저희는 저희의 일에 자부심을 가지고, 모든 일을 무보수로 합니다.

특히 AO3의 주요 변경 사항을 가능한 한 빠르고 효과적으로 적용하기 위해서 저희는 때론 외부 계약업체와 협력하기도 합니다. 이것은 저희의 [사용자와 지지자들로부터 후한 기부](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674) 덕분에 가능합니다.

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/korean/korean_-_fundraising.png)

결론으로 말하자면, 저희는 여러분의 자금과 도움으로 운영되며, 저희 일이 가능하게 도움주는 모든 사람들이 자랑스럽습니다.

  


### 저희 기원

팬덤은 [선물 경제](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518)를 사용하는 것으로 잘 알려져 있습니다. 역사적으로, 팬작품은 자유롭게 공유되었습니다: 테이프, DVD, 책, 그리고 잡지는 무료 또는 원가로 배송되었고, 팬들은 다른 팬들이 필요로 할 때 서로 도움을 줬습니다. 90년대에 인터넷의 등장은 새롭고 흥미진진한 기회를 가져왔습니다: 처음으로, 전세계의 팬들은 쉽게 서로 연결할 수 있고, 그들의 팬적인 사랑을 토론할 수 있고, 그들의 팬작품을 즉시 공유할 수 있게 되었습니다. 그러나, 인터넷이 점점 더 널리 퍼지면서, 더 상업적으로 변했습니다. 웹 사이트, 아카이브 및 소셜 네트워킹 사이트는 모두 궁극적으로 팬적인 콘텐츠 공급자가 아닌 다른 사람이 돈을 버는 팬적 공간이 됐습니다. 동시에, 팬들은 웹 시리즈, 추가 자료, 게임 및 소셜 미디어를 통해 점점 더 눈에 띄고 시장성이 높은 인구 자료로 변모 되었습니다.

이 모든 것은 2007년 5월 팬픽션의 상업화를 위한 최초의 대규모 시도를 대표하는 [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib)가 출시되고, [라이브저널](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal)의 [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough)를 통해성폭행 생존자 블로그와 팬 커뮤니티를 포함한 500개 이상의 계정이 포르노로 간주되면서 삭제되며 절정에 도다랐습니다. 많은 팬들은 이러한 삭제에 영향을 받았습니다 - 그들은 이야기, 댓글, 토론, 그리고 다른 팬들과 소통할 수 있는 능력을 잃었습니다. 이때 팬덤은 그들의 커뮤니티가 팬적인 사용과 컨텐츠로 이익은 얻지만 팬들의 요구에 우선 순위를 매기거나 신경을 쓰지 않는 플랫폼에 의존하고 있다는 것을 깨달았습니다. 더욱이, 팬덤은 미디어 회사들의 눈에 띄지 않는다는 전략이 오랫동안 성공했지만 더이상은 실현가능하지 않다는 것을 깨달았습니다..

이런 분위기 속에서 astolat는 OTW와 AO3의 탄생으로 이어지는 글을 썼습니다. [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\))(자기만의 아카이브)라는 제목의 이 게시물은 여성 작가가 자신의 돈과 자신의 방을 가질 필요성에 대해 논의하고 있는 버지니아 울프의 페미니스트 선언문인 _A Room of One's Own_ (자기만의 방)를 인용하며, 팬 작가들과 다른 팬적 창작자들과 밀접한 관련이 있는 것을 주장하였습니다:

> 우리는 animemusicvideos.org과 같은 우리만의 중심 아카이브가 필요합니다. 구글이나 어떤 공개적인 언급으로부터 숨지 않고, 우리의 취미의 합법성을 분명히 밝히면서 다른 사람들의 지적 재산으로 이익을 얻으려고 하지 않고, 대신 우리가 그것을 함께 기념하고, 새로운 팬들을 따뜻하게 맞이할수 있는 우리의 역사와 공동체를 포함하는 공간이 필요합니다.

수일 내에, 그 게시물에는 수백 개의 댓글이 달렸습니다. 몇몇 사람들은 들떴으며 프로젝트를 시작하도록 기꺼이 도움을 주길 원했습니다. 다른 사람들은 이 아카이브가 어떻게 운영되길 원했는지에 대한 희망 목록을 만들기 시작했으며, 이 목록 중 많은 항목은 저희 작업의 주요 원칙으로 남아 있습니다:

  * **비상업과 비영리**
    * AO3는 비영리적으로 운영될 것이며 이것은 광고가 없고 사이트가 사라질 위험이 줄어든다는 뜻입니다. [Speranza의 전투 함성](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers)을 빌려서 말하자면 "빌어먹을 서버들을 소유하자"라는 것입니다.
  * **멀티팬적이고 포괄적**
    * AO3이 성공적인 팬덤 저장소가 되려면 모두를 아우르고 모두를 포함해야 합니다. 모든 등급과 콘텐츠의 작품이 허용되며, 독자들이 취향에 따라 민감한 내용을 찾거나 피할 수 있도록 경고와 태그가 함께 제공됩니다.
  * **창작자 능력**
    * 많은 아카이브는 창작자들이 그들의 작품을 삭제하는 것을 어렵게 만들었습니다. 많은 온라인 플랫폼이 검색 엔진이 콘텐츠를 추적하는 것을 막지 못했습니다. AO3은 창작자에게 작품을 업로드하고 쉽게 삭제하며, 콘텐츠를 AO3 사용자들에게만 사용가능하게 잠그고, 검색 엔진이 작품을 찾지 못하도록 할 수 있는 기능을 제공합니다. 또한 창작자가 익명의 댓글을 피하고 필요에 따라 댓글을 삭제할 수 있게 합니다.
  * **주요 기능들**
    * 태그 및 검색 기능과 다운로드, 팬 교환 주최, 권장 목록 생성 능력을 포함하여 요청된 대부분의 기능은 AO3에서 뺄 수 없는 특징들이 되었습니다. 다른 형태의 미디어를 서버에 직접 호스팅할 수 있는 능력과 같은 다른 기능들을 위해 계속 작업하고 있습니다.



  


### 여러 주요 특징들

#### 댓글과 쿠도스

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/korean/korean_-_work_stats.png)

대부분의 팬 아카이브는 사용자들이 댓글을 통해 창작자들과 소통할 수 있게 하고 격려, 비평, 혹은 비판의 말을 남길 수 있게 합니다. 저희는 이 기능을 쿠도스와 함께 엮었으며 이는 "좋아요"와 비슷하게 작동하면서 사용자가 즐겨본 작업에 대한 감사의 표시를 빠르게 제공할 수 있도록 합니다. 자주 사용하는 AO3 사용자는 다음과 같은 내용을 보는 데 익숙합니다: "You have already left kudos here. :)" (여기에 이미 쿠도스를 남겨 두셨습니다. :) )

#### 컬렉션과 도전 과제

컬렉션을 사용하면 사용자들이 좋아하는 페어링 아니면 닥터 후 크리스마스 에피소드를 기반으로 한 작품과 같은 특정 테마 또는 목적에 따라 작품이나 책갈피를 수집할 수 있습니다. 또한 AO3는 선물 교환과 프롬프트 밈이라는 두 가지 유형의 도전 과제를 지원합니다. 팬덤의 가장 큰 선물 거래 중 하나인 [율타이드](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide)는 매년 저희 서버에서 진행되며, 다양한 종류의 팬들이 일년 내내 [다른 도전 과제](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges)를 하고 있습니다.

#### 오픈 도어

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/korean/korean_-_open_doors.png)

AO3의 작품 중 2% 가량은 위험에 처해 있는 팬 콘텐츠 보존을 목적으로 하는 자매 프로젝트 [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (오픈 도어 프로젝트)를 통해서 AO3로 수입됩니다. 이 작품들은 원래 [닫혀서 작품을 잃어버릴 위험에 처해있던 온라인 아카이브들](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors)에서 호스팅되고 있었으며, 현재는 AO3에서 특별 컬렉션으로 호스트하고 있습니다.

#### 다운로드

모든 작품은 [다섯가지 형식](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212)으로 다운로드할 수 있어서, 이동 중에 읽거나 AO3에서 계획된 유지보수를 위한 다운타임을 발표한 경우 읽기 딱 좋습니다..

#### 태그

[태그](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)는 AO3 경험에서 매우 중요한 부분입니다. 태그는 페어링, 등급 또는 테마에 관계없이 사용자가 원하는 작품을 찾을 수 있게 해줍니다. 사용자는 자신에게 가장 유용하거나 자연스러운 형식으로 태그 형식을 정할 수 있으며 350명 이상의 태그 조절자 팀은 이러한 태그를 검색 가능한 개념과 연결합니다. 예를 들어, [윌리엄 로렌스/텐징 타케이](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works)는 또한 로렌스/타케이, 타케이/윌리엄 로렌스, 또는 윌 로렌스/타케이 로 태그된 작품들을 보여줄 것입니다. 관련 개념도 연결됩니다: [스페이스 오페라](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works)과 [우주 전투](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works)는 메타태그 [우주 공간](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works)에서 찾을수 있으며, [우주 비행사](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), 우주선 그리고 심지어 [우주 고래](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works)와 같은 다른 관련 용어들도 함께 보여집니다. 

  


### 새롭고 주목할 만한 것

AO3는 [지속적으로 성장하고 변화하고 있습니다](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). 다음은 2018년 하이라이트입니다:

  * AO3는 거의 4,000개의 새로운 팬덤, 410,000명의 등록 사용자 및 약 90만 개의 작품만큼 커졌습니다 (수백만 개의 뷰, 댓글 및 쿠도스는 말할 것도 없습니다). 
    * 저희는 [3만개의 팬덤](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555)과 [4백만개](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)의 팬작품 둘 다 돌파했습니다!
  * 오픈 도어는 [11개의 아카이브 가져오기를](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137) 완료했습니다.
  * AO3의 검색 기능은 작품, 태그, 책갈피 및 사용자를 보다 쉽고 빠르게 검색할 수 있도록 [주요 업그레이드](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575)를 수행했습니다. 
    * 새로운 필터링 기능 덕분에 사용자는 [2018년에 게시된 정확히 221 단어 수인 모든 셜록 홈즈 작품](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms)과 [프로도 배긴스나 아리아 스타크를 포함하지 않은 반지의 제왕/왕좌의 게임 크로스오버](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin) 같은 특정 검색을 쉽게 만들 수 있습니다.
    * 또한 검색을 더욱 개선하고자 하는 모든 사용자를 위해 [숨겨진 검색 키워드](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851)의 업데이트된 목록을 제공했습니다.
  * AO3은 모든 텍스트 필드에 [UTF8MB4 문자 집합을 지원하기 시작했습니다](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871). 이렇게 하면 여러 라틴 알파벳이 아닌 문자를 더 잘 지원할 수 있을 뿐만 아니라, 이모티콘도 사용 가능해집니다! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * 또한 저희는 [중국어, 일본어, 태국어 작품들의 단어 계산이 개선되었습니다](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * 고급 보안 및 유지 관리를 위해 로그인 시스템을 업데이트했습니다.
  * 저희는 유럽 연합의 [일반 개인정보 보호법 규정 요구 사항](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518)을 충족하기 위해 [이용 약관](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)을 업데이트했습니다.




End file.
